happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Split in Two
Split in Two is an fourteen episode created by: Cpend7. It featured C.J. the Fox and Shifty the Raccoon where their were been accidentally break the machine created by Sniffles and Handy, which the machine can use to switch the characters to an other which it happen of C.J. and Shifty is been switched that what would happen to them or when it happen. Starring roles *C.J. *Shifty Featuring roles *Lifty *Sniffles *Mole *Handy Appearances *Lumpy *Pop & Cub *Disco Bear *Carl (cameo) Plot In Sniffles house, where Sniffles and Handy is finally created an machine that it can switch person body, their show anyone (Pop & Cub and C.J.) to start the test of Mole and Handy, then it succeed that it make Handy in Mole's body and Mole is in Handy's body which he can finally see it, then Sniffles turn the machine on and turn Handy and Mole back to normal so C.J. is liked to tried it but Sniffles is have an problem from the machine. Outside of Sniffles house, Lifty and Shifty is liked it to steal the machine so their break in the house which it make Sniffles, Handy and C.J. scared but Mole is not need it, which it was been realized that the machine is going out of control so it make the others to run out of the house, but C.J. and Shifty is stand there then the electric it hit at both C.J. and Shifty which it make an shaking then it gone pitch-black (where their were been knocked-out). Later, C.J. is been woken up then he didn't realized that Lifty is so glad that he was alright, then C.J. is been stand back away from Lifty that C.J. knows of what happen before but Lifty is confused that Shifty is going crazy, which C.J. is been confused while he look at the mirror, it revealed that C.J. was in Shifty's body then he was been shocked and panicking that he was stuck in the body all time, so Lifty is used to throw a shoe at Shifty (C.J.) to stop the panicking so Lifty is asked him to start an job is to steal everyone's property, while C.J. is tried to asked Lifty that his not Shifty that he have to go to the machine from before but Lifty is needed to steal everyone's property first then their can go to the machine so it make C.J. is been depressed so he will do it. In C.J.'s house, Shifty is been woken up and that he didn't known at the mirror where that he was been switched his body to C.J.'s then he was been luckily that he got all the stuff of C.J.'s property so he have an idea for an revenge of C.J. from before. Later Lifty and C.J. is stole an large safe from Carl, but it was anciently fall the safe at Lumpy by squash to death which it make C.J. feel nervous by stealing, so Lifty is done the stealing list so C.J. say is it ready to go the machine but Lifty say it's not done then C.J. was upset which Lifty didn't notice that Shifty is never cried before which it must be C.J. the whole time so Lifty is have an changed heart that he will help C.J. to turn him back to normal that it make C.J. feel better. Meanwhile, Shifty is used to steal an lot's of property from Disco Bear, which Disco Bear is chase after him but he was been rammed by C.J.'s car by Shifty which he feel so great for stealing but until he saw C.J. and Lifty is going to the Sniffles house which Shifty is following them without getting spotted. Then Lifty and C.J. is entered the Sniffles house that their only way is to get back C.J. to normal is to fix it, later their finally fixed it but until Shifty is breaks in and ready to kill at C.J. from before, which Lifty pushed Shifty to the machine and then C.J. is get into the machine so Lifty switched on, after a few seconds C.J. is been back to normal and even Shifty so C.J. is say thanks to Lifty for helping him then Shifty is disappoint at Lifty for helping him, but one of the machine is been falls down at both of them, outside where C.J. is heard an big bang at Sniffles house so C.J. is just only walk back home until the episode ends. Deaths *Lumpy gets squash by the Carl's safe. *Disco Bear get rammed by C.J.'s car drove by Shifty. *Lifty & Shifty (normal) is getting squashed by Sniffles machine. Injuries *C.J. and Shifty is getting electrified by switch the body. *C.J. (in Shifty's body) is get hitted at the head by Lifty. Moral W.I.P. Trivia *TBA Category:Cpend7's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes